Reader in Wonderland
by StrawBerryBerry
Summary: All you ever wanted was that someone would love you the way you are. You wanted to escape to Wonderland and meet Blood Dupre, your long lasting crush. But what would you do if you really could get in there? (Yandere!Blood Dupre x Crazy!Reader) Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

_**Berry**_ **: Hello my lovely readers~! I noticed that there isn't that many stories about reader x Blood Dupre or like that so I decided to make one! Hope you enjoy, with love StrawBerryBerry.**

 _ **And for you who maybe are interested, the characters personality is taken from me 'cause my personality is weird. An 'Alice' who isn't a little crazy isn't fun right? ;) Sorry for the weird personality if you can't really get it. Let's go mad!**_

* * *

 _ **Reader in Wonderland**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _My name is [Name], 16 year old girl from the East side of London. I live with my dad in typical London house where I have my own room on the second floor. Sounds pretty normal, huh? But that's not all. I lost my mother when I was young and I have some memories from that time when we all lived together in this house. I miss my mom but I'm okay with it by now so you shouldn't pity me. 'Cause that's not the reason for this. Or that's a part of it I suppose but I'ts not the thing I mean. No, the thing I mean is that I am maybe a little crazy. Well, not really crazy but I'm little different from the others. And yes, I know what you are going to say, 'every teenage girl and boy thinks that she or he is abnormal and that's normal for this age'. But is it normal when your personality is moving from one to another? Not like what you may think but more kind of 'slip personality' with out the many personalities apart but all in one and when there is some personality tests, you can't really choose one when almost all the answers match to you; is it what you should do in this and that situation or just that are you shy or brave. It may sound difficult and even I don't myself understand it, but if that is what it's supposed to be like, then I agree with you and I'm more normal than I think._ _But with all that you have heard, am I that normal?_


	2. Chapter 1 – Down the Rabbit Hole

_**Chapter 1 -Down the Rabbit Hole**_

It was a normal Friday morning as I was in the bus on my way to the school. I was listening my favorite song for this day from my mp3-player. _It's going to be sunny day._ It was quiet and I sit alone on my seat number 23, my usual seat. _I think I go to library today._ In the school every body ignores me like I'm nothing. That's the usual so I don't really mind. But I do have friends, from the fact how unsocial I am.

"[Name], good morning! What are we going to watch on weekend? Kuroshitsuji? Durarara? Or do you want to read instead? Or play?"

"Calm down Mei. We can probably do all that what you said. We have whole house for us, when my dad is on work trip or something." _Again._

"I can't wait! It's so fun to have sleepover and watch anime, read manga and etc. When will you go home?"

"I think I go to library before I go to home so I text you when I'm ready, ok?"

"Yes, sir!" I would seem like a cold person but after we're alone, I'm even more hyper than Mei and I talk _a lot._ But I can't say that this is just a mask I'm wearing. Is it the cold or the warm one. Classes went as usual. People avoiding me and I on my peace. When I get to the library, my phone rang and I saw a message from Mei. ' _I'm sorry, I can't go 'cause something came up. I'll text you later._ 'I feel a little disappointed. I think it's usually me who get so exited after all. _So it's again just me, huh?_ I head to the shelf where I know I can find what I'm looking for. _There it is._ Alice in Wonderland. My favorite book when I was child. I still can't understand why Alice wanted to leave so much from there. _It would be nice to escape reality for once._ When I was now right front of the original book I remembered the manga Mei lend to me in the lunch break. My favorite. I search from my back and took the manga in front of me. Heart no kuni no Alice. This was the first manga I read and the reason why I love manga and anime so much right now. I think I was 13 when I get to know this. _And when my crush on Blood Dupre started._ I have to shut my mind. But that's the truth. Well, that's what's expected from a lonely teenage girl. _Probably._ I start to read the manga but can't seem to focus on the story at all. I look at the sky wondering what to do now that Mei won't come. I took the manga and went to borrow the book. I walk to the bus. My mind is a mess. I wasn't sad but I was lonely. I don't really want to be alone in that house. If only I could go to the Wonderland instead of Alice. Everybody would like me and I wouldn't have to be alone. And Blood would be there.

As I was walking the road that went to my home, I saw something that stopped me on that spot. There in front of me was a giant hole. _W-Who did this?! Good thing I didn't fell in it. It looks pretty deep._ As I was wondering who would do this I heard a voice behind me. Before I could turn around and look who was there someone pushed me on to that hole. I screamed as I fell. I tried to get hold of anything that would safe me from the certain death that waited me down there.


	3. Chapter 2 – Welcome to Wonderland

_**Chapter 2 – Welcome to Wonderland**_

Slowly, I open my eyes. Am I dead? I wondered. I raise my hand to look at it. I'm still alive. Probably. I'm not hurt anywhere so I try to sit up. I look around me confused. Where am I? When it finally hit me, I heard a voice behind me.

"Welcome to Wonderland [Name]." I turn around and see Peter smirking at me. Shocked I just look at him my mouth open. What the hell?! I must have hit my head and now I'm dreaming. That must be it. There is no other logical explanation.

"Uh-um..."

"Oh, no need to thank me. But now that you're here let's start the game shall we?" Peter says and starts to walk towards me.

"What are you-?"

"Now, be a good girl and drink this." Peter shows me the bottle smiling eyes closed. I try to back up but my legs won't move.

"What did you do to me?!" I say panicking. He just keeps smiling that creepy smile. I know way too well what he will do if I don't drink that damn bottle and I'm not really up to that with him. Of course if it were Blood... But it's not him. My thoughts are interrupted as the weirdo comes right in front of me with that damned bottle in his hand. I'm about to take the bottle when he takes it out of my reach and takes the liquid in his own mouth. Immediately I try to get away from him as far away as I can by dragging my body within my hands. But I can't get very far away from him when he's already in front of me holding my head still with his hands. Then he forces his lips to mine. I try to push him away with all my might but in no avail. The liquid slowly enters my mouth and I'm forced to drink it. The liquid tastes sweet, I notice. This must be a nightmare.

After I have drank the entire bottle Peter finally let's me go with a satisfied smile. I cough and try to stand. When I'm finally standing I go to Peter and bitch-slap him. He seems surprised and his smile drops. He holds his cheek with his hand looking at me stunned.

"Why did you do that?!" I demand. My cheeks are red with anger and embarrassment. That was my first kiss and he just took it like that. Tears starts to fall down my cheeks. Peter seems to wake up after seeing my tears and starts to apologize in panic.

"I-I didn't know you would cry because of a kiss. I-I'm sorry!" I just sob more. Then it hits me. I cried in front of a person. And in front of that weirdo to boot. Embarrassed I try to dry my tears with my hand but the tears just keep coming.

"I have to go." I say quietly and start to run down the stairs.

"Wait [Name]!" Peter yells behind me but I'm not listening anymore.

After wandering aimlessly in the woods, not really caring where I would end up, I start to think. If I'm in Wonderland then Blood must be here too. And if I find him... I blush at my thought. Then I decide. I'm going to find him. I look around me to find any clues about my whereabouts. Maybe I should climb in some tree? After many tries, I finally was on top of a tree. I searched for a glimpse of Hatter's mansion. When I finally found it, I climbed (fell) from the tree and started to run towards the mansion. When I couldn't tolerate with the speed anymore I started to walk. Soon I was in front of the gates. I looked at the beautiful mansion in awe. Finally I would meet him. Even if it was just a dream it would be enough. Maybe I don't have to wake up from this dream ever. If that would be possible...

My thoughts are interrupted by two voices.

"Onee-san."

"What are you doing?" I turn around and face the twins. They have their scythes pointed towards me. Oh great. What am I suppose to do now?

"Uhm..." In start but am interrupted by one of them.

"Should we kill her brother?"

"I agree, brother. Don't worry, it won't hurt." They are about to kill me when Elliot comes.

"What are you two doing?" He asks annoyed.

"Don't interrupt us!" One of the twins says.

"Hare." The other says.

"I said not to call me that!" They start to fight. Then Elliot points his gun at me. Fantastic. I close my eyes. I wanted to see Blood but I guess that won't happen. Then someone wraps his arms around me and I hear a voice say:

"Didn't I say not to kill anyone without my permission?"

"Blood?" Elliot says. At his name I open my eyes and look up to Blood who is now smiling at me.

"Are you okay, young lady?" Blood says smiling gently at me. Oh my God. My eyes are glued to Blood. I feel his strong arms around me.

"I-I...!" I say blushing. It's really him. I open and close my mouth but nothing comes out. I start to feel lightheaded and before I know it, I fainted in Blood's arms.


End file.
